


take my hand, take my whole life too

by karas-adorable-smile (Coara)



Series: Supergirl song inspired fics [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coara/pseuds/karas-adorable-smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First song inspired drabble for @danvers-grant on tumblr, who sent me “Can’t Help Falling In Love” by Twenty One Pilots (or Elvis if you like the original more).</p>
            </blockquote>





	take my hand, take my whole life too

“Alex, I really need this to be ready tonight!” Kara slipped into her blouse, buttoning it up with practiced ease, her phone held between shoulder and ear.

“It’s not my fault you’re only coming up with it now. And can’t you do it yourself? What is your heat vision good for, if not engraving?” She could picture Alex standing in the middle of the DEO base, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose, while the other agents bustled around her.

“Not something that small! Come on, Alex, be my awesome big sister and make this the most incredible thing you’ve ever used your DEO machines for.” If she could, Kara would fall to her knees in front of Alex. But she still had to get Cat’s latte, and she wasn’t even out of the door of their apartment. 

Even though she wasn’t Cat’s assistant anymore, the heat vision really was something Kara had on every new assistant that came and went since Kara got promoted to a senior editor.

This morning Cat was accompanying Carter to a science exhibition at his school to help him set everything up, so Kara had the apartment to herself and she could prepare everything without listening to every little sound of Cat maybe sneaking up on her.

“Tell me one more time how awesome I am.”

“You are the most amazing, best-est big sister in all galaxies and I love you very much.” 

“Yeah, yeah, kissass. I’ll try my best. But you owe me big time. Drinks on you whenever you’re able to leave your apartment after tonight.”

They hung up, Kara already typing away on her computer, sending the last confirming e-mails, so that everything would be in place on top of the CatCo building.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara felt like she’d rather wanted to face Livewire, Red Tornado and Non combined, than waiting a minute longer. Nervously she tugged at the labels of her black blazer, and smoothed out non-existent wrinkles in her matching black dress pants.

The rooftop was perfect. More than six dozen lit candles arranged in a path until they parted into a circle around her. It was all very cliche, Winn had rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath the whole time he’d helped to set up everything, but Alex at least had stopped Kara from flooding the rest of available space with bouquets over bouquets of flowers. It was already dark anyway, the night sky illuminated by the moon and stars, and she wanted Cat’s focus on her, not on the decoration. Though it looked rather nice.

James gave her a thumbs up and a big smile from his spot next to the door, before he focussed back on his camera, tweaking at the settings to get the perfect shots.

Reaching into the pocket of her pants, Kara let her fingers smooth over the small velvet-covered box. Maybe she was one of the strongest people on this planet, but right now she felt like that ring weighed a ton. 

She exhaled shakily.

Atuned to Carter’s voice, her super-hearing picked it up when he was in Cat’s office. “Mom, would you come up with me? I have to show you something.”

“What is it, Carter?” Cat sounded exhausted, but Kara would make sure that at least the stress of the work day would fall off Cat’s shoulders as soon as she stepped out onto the rooftop.

“You’ll see.”

“But-“

“No ‘but’s, Mom. I’ll take those M&Ms away if you don’t come with me now.”

Kara smiled at the offended gasp that left Cat’s mouth.

“You’ve taken to Kara’s dirty tricks. I don’t like it.”

“But you love us.”

The whirring of the elevator. 

Kara had to in- and exhale a few more times, afraid she would vibrate herself through the cement under her feet.

“That I do, and very much so.”

Kara closed her eyes. 

Steps up the stairs and the creak of the handle.

The door swung open, and Kara opened her eyes again to see a grinning Carter holding the door open for his mother.

A smug smile spread on Cat’s lips, after a second of confusion. She began to walk down the illuminated path, every step seemingly thought through, never breaking eye-contact with Kara.

Her heart tried to beat its way out of Kara’s chest, and she had to gulp down a ball of nervousness and excitement.

Barely, she could hear the shutter of James’ camera go off - all her senses only focussed on the woman now stopping two feet away from her.

“So?” Cat crossed her arms in front of her chest, hip cocked, eyes twinkling playful. 

Kara’s mouth opened and closed repeatedly without a word coming out. She took a deep breath, before getting down on one knee, pulling out the small box.

“You always said you would get Supergirl to cave in. For an interview, for a photoshoot, for a date. For so much more.” Cat’s cheeks tinged pink. “And here I am, offering you what you don’t already have of me - the hand of your clumsy hero for eternal partnership, love. For marriage.” Kara pulled open the lid of the box, revealing a silver ring. A pink princess cut diamond was embedded in it, surrounded by four smaller white diamonds, two on each side, and thanks to Alex _El May Arah_ was engraved on the inside. “Catherine Jane Grant, will you marry me?”

“Well,” Cat cleared her throat, and blinked multiple times, before a loving expression took over her features, “took you long enough to ask, didn’t it?”


End file.
